Until Time Do Us Part
by Reina Komatsu
Summary: This is a collection of some random drabbles with Jack and the Doctor. Some are one-shots other are sequels to each other. It focuses mainly on Jack/Doctor.
1. Double Trouble

_Thank you Lastsyns for beta'd the story_

* * *

The Doctor was traveling alone again. He missed the company of someone, mainly Jack, so he decided to pay a trip to Torchwood and surprise his old companion. He was surprised when the TARDIS refused to land at first, but was reminded that Jack was abnormal.

"I know old girl, but he is not dangerous. He won't hurt you," he reassured his time machine and stroked the controls gently. He gave his TARDIS a kiss on the controls when she finally decided to land. But instead of landing outside like normal, he was inside the hub. The Doctor was surprised when he didn't set off any alarms. That was always the fun part. The area was empty which meant that Jack and his team were out on a mission. He hoped that Jack wasn't shooting any poor innocent alien who deserved a second chance.

The Doctor turned around to get some tea and a banana, but jumped in surprise when a younger man was standing in front of the ladder behind him. He hadn't notice him until now. The man was wearing a tweed jacket, suspenders and a bow tie. Judging from the way the younger man was standing, he could figure out that this was just one of Jack's many toys. Even if he felt a bit jealous, he still felt sympathy for the poor man. Jack wasn't interested in him anymore than a person to sleep with. But Jack had good taste. The man was attractive, even if he looked childish.

He felt the feeling of preja-vu when he watched the stranger studying his body. He saw the younger male slowly stepping closer to him like he was a suspicious but still curious animal. The Doctor was doing the exact same thing without even realizing it until they were circling each other. He could smell Time Lord from the stranger but it couldn't be possible. If it was, the person in front of him was himself.

"You're, me?" Ten asked as he carefully touched his future self's face. His future self closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy the touch. They were looking at each other, knowing that they shouldn't be touching each other or being together for a long time. No wonder his TARDIS whined about landing in the area, she hated the paradox.

"You should really go," his future self told him and the Doctor nodded. They knew too much information about their past would put them both in danger. Eleven stared in his past chocolate brown eyes. He could feel his both hearts beat faster as the tension was building between them. He laid his arms on his taller past and rested his head against his shoulder. He enjoyed the impossible and forbidden touch.

Ten held his future close and let his lips meet his future's lips. They literary felt a spark between them from the paradox that they were creating. He felt like a hypocrite for telling Jack that he would rip a hole in the universe if he shagged himself when Jack saw a younger version of himself at a bar. It was during the time when he traveled with both Jack and Rose. He was now doing what he told Jack absolutely not to do. The spark just made it all the more interesting. He had always been a bit of a narcissist but he had never even thought of sleeping with himself before. Not even his clone, who also was attractive now that he thought about it.

His future self dragged him down to Jack's bedroom in the hub that was now bigger. The mattress had been replaced by a double bed and judging from the state of the bed, he could easy figure out what his future self and Jack had been doing. He was surprised when he saw a pair of handcuffs in the bed. He looked at himself with a sadistic look or masochistic, depending how he looked at it.

"Doctor, that's dirty. I never thought Jack would find that part of me. Good thing I know what we both like and crave," Ten whispered in Eleven's ear making him swallow in nervousness and excitement. He kissed himself as he stripped both of them.

Jack went back to the hub alone. The team had been weevil hunting the whole evening. He missed his husband and smiled when he saw the TARDIS still outside the hub. It meant that the Doctor had stayed over the day waiting for him to come back, which was amazing due to his normal hyperactive behavior. He wondered in what kind of state the hub would be. Toshiko would kill him if his husband had touched her computer again. She didn't mind him using it, but she hated it when the Doctor had opened her darling and had upgraded it.

He entered the hub through the main door. He became surprised when he saw another TARDIS inside the hub. He was sure that the Doctor had parked outside. Jack watched the CCTV to confirm that he really had seen another TARDIS outside so he wasn't imaging things. There were two Doctors at the same time in the hub. Jack was starting to wonder if the Doctor had peeked at his Christmas list. He had always wanted to sleep with two Doctors.

Jack searched in the hub for the two Doctors. He started to wonder if they were in one of the TARDISes but stopped on the way when he heard moans from the bedroom. He walked to the ladder and confirmed that the sounds were defiantly coming from the bedroom. The insulation was really bad, no wonder the others knew when he was in a good mood. He climbed down the ladder but almost fell down when he saw what the two Doctors were doing in the bed that he shared with the Doctor. He knew they were sleeping with each other but he had never guessed what his husband really was in to.

His husband from the past had locked his future self's hands behind his back. He had forced him on his knees and pressed his head down in the mattress making him look submissive. He used his tie to blindfold his future self. It looked like someone was raping his husband and if it wasn't for the fact that the one doing it to The Doctor, was the Doctor himself, it would have made him angry rather then turning him on. Jack really hoped that The Doctor hadn't turned off the security cameras inside the bedroom. He would really like to watch it some time when the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Jack knew that the Doctor had always been a bit narcissist but this was taking it to a whole other level.

Ten stopped when he felt the wrongness creeping up on him as Jack climbed down the ladder. He wanted to flee from the immortal human. He hated the way time bent for Jack. Eleven moaned in frustration when his past stopped moving inside him. He couldn't see what was happening but when he felt the familiar presence of his husband, he immediately started to blush from the embarrassment. He had started to love the feeling that Jack gave him. It was unbearable before, but he was addicted to it now.

"I don't know if I should count this as being unfaithful, or just masturbation," Jack told them as he was stepping closer to his husbands. The lack of a wedding ring on Ten's hand told him that this was before he had started his relationship with him. Jack understood what they were going for so he grabbed his husband by the hair and forced his head up a bit as Ten pushed his upper body down. It looked like a really uncomfortable position but it was turning him on. He had never even considered that gang banging the Doctor was this exciting. He forced his manhood into his mouth and made him suck him off. The control over the Time Lord felt great. The Doctor had opened a new door in his relationship with the Doctor. It was exciting to see his husband be dominate and submissive at the same time.

They were all three lying in the bed together sharing some kisses. His husband laid in his past's arms and was resting his head against his chest, he was probably listing to the twin heartbeats. Jack had his arms around his sleeping husband and was staring to fall asleep himself when he saw the Doctor rising up and put on his clothes again.

"Take good care of me, I can see that I need you" he said making Jack proud of himself. The Doctor was partially giving himself to him.


	2. The Prisoner

The Doctor was laying defenseless on the bed in a cell that he shared with two other males. He had seen the looks that they had been giving him over the past weeks that he had been there. He was too afraid to sleep. He could feel that they would soon attack him. They always did when his guard was down. He could smell their hormones and was amazed that they hadn't assaulted him yet. He could feel their sexual frustration and he knew they aimed for the weakest looking one in the room, which was him. They had learned that he was an easy target. He was to tired and scared to fight back. They learned that he only became weaker with each day passing.

He hadn't slept in weeks and it was starting to get hard to stay awake. He missed Jack. He didn't know if Jack knew where they had taken him. Jack and him had landed on a human colony in the future. The Doctor and Jack had as usual explored the off limit areas. They had seen an injured woman's body and the Doctor had been by her side trying to see what he could do, but it was already too late. Jack was searching the area for a clue of what had happened but he soon gave up and turned back to tell the Doctor the bad news.

Some guards were holding down the Doctor and had handcuffed him. They had knocked him out before he could even defend himself. Jack ran to the Doctor's side, screaming that he was innocent but the guards had overpowered Jack. They had shot jack in the head when jack refused to give him up. He wasn't there for the murder of the woman. It had all been a trap to lure him away so they could take him away unnoticed.

He wasn't a normal prisoner like the rest of the men in the building. The prison was just a cover from what they were really doing with him. They were studying his body, torturing him in all kinds of ways to learn the secrets of the Time Lord. They put him on purpose with two males who were both charge with abuse and rape of their husbands. It was just another way to torture him.

They had stopped his left heart. They wanted to see how long it would take for his other to stop, leaving him weaker than ever. It wouldn't be long until his cellmates would notice his lack of strength, as he tried not to show too much pain. He could feel his right was becoming weaker, the lack of sleep didn't help his already weak state.

The smell of hormones became stronger as the men came close to him. One of them grabbed him as the other stripped off his clothes. The panic was too much for him and he felt how his heart was still fighting, but slowly was giving up the battle. He didn't feel how one of them pressed himself inside his tight hole. The other one was holding him and waited patiently on his turn. He could see a guard watching them. They normally either did nothing, or joined in. It looked like this one was enjoining the rape.

He could feel the men letting go of him and slowly backing away. He felt someone lift him gently in their arms and taking him away. He knew that the guard was talking to him. He would take him to the other guards so they could have fun with him like they did two weeks ago. He was sure of it. The Doctor never saw the guard's face. He was just thinking of Jack as his heart after six hours of fighting, finally gave in.

Jack had woken up in panic on the ground. He was screaming after the Doctor but soon realized it was pointless. He had to try to find the Time Lord before someone hurt him. He didn't have a lead on the Time Lord. It felt like he had failed to protect his best friend. The Doctor was more to him than just a friend. He had feelings for the Time Lord, but the Doctor had made it clear that he was asexual. It sometimes felt, like the Doctor also was thinking of him as more than a friend. But he accepted his friend's choices and wouldn't push him in to something that he was uncomfortable with. There must be a reason for the Doctor to say that he was asexual.

It had taken him almost three horrible weeks to finally find the Time Lord. The location of his friend scared him. It was a highly secured prison. Breaking in would be easy, but out was a whole different story. He was worried about the Doctor in the environment, the prisoners would see him as an easy target. He had been in the same situation himself, but he had done it voluntarily for obvious reasons. Jack hoped that the Doctor would be strong enough to protect himself. He knew that the Doctor was strong, but a gang rape would be too much. Even for the Doctor.

Jack decided to go under cover as a guard. He was relieved when he found the Doctor's cell on the first day, but it soon changed when he saw the Doctor's cellmates. He wanted to stop them from hurting his friend, but he could do nothing about it. He wanted to turn around and flee, but he needed to see what was happening to him. The urge to shoot the two rapist was almost too strong for him, but the Doctor would never forgive him if he shot them.

He saw the Doctor getting tortured for almost a week. It was clear that the Doctor wasn't just an ordinary prisoner. It looked like they had wanted the Doctor all along and the dead woman was just a setup to get him away. He felt like it was his fault for leaving the Doctor's side. He could have stopped all this from happening just by staying with the Doctor.

Jack had a plan, it wasn't foolproof but he couldn't watch the Doctor getting tortured any longer. The bastards had stopped his heart. It was hurting him just to see the Doctor laying in the bed in pure agony. He knew they had to wait for the evening for the escape plan to work. All he could do was to pray that the Doctor's other heart was strong enough.

His plan was simple, first creating a black out. Than grabbing the Doctor and when he had his friend, run for their lives to the TARDIS. Jack could see everything that was wrong with the plan, and how it could fail in so many ways. But he couldn't take it anymore. Jack would rather kill the Doctor than let him be there one day more. He wondered if he really could kill his best friend if he failed to rescue him. He was sure of one thing, he would never stop trying to save him.

Jack was standing outside the cell and only watched what was happening to the Time Lord for the last time. He knew there were only minutes left before he could get him out of there. He wished he had made the decision earlier. He just hoped that the Doctor had it in his hearts to forgive him. Jack opened the cell door and pointed his revolver at the bastards who were raping his Doctor. He could have shot one of them and still managed to carry out the plan.

Jack did the Doctor proud and let it go. He picked the Time Lord up in his arms and started the stupid escape plan when the power shut down. It was a wonder that they made it back to the TARDIS. Jack had taken three shots in his back. It was slowly killing him but he was determined to make it back to the TARDIS alive. He could hear the emergency protocol activate before he died beside the Doctor.

He woke up in a loud gasp as he tried to remember what had happened. It all came back to him, the Doctor was dying in his arms as he tried to save him from the danger. He was in a bed in Torchwood's medic bay. Someone was nice enough to let him wake up comfortable. He smiled as he saw the steady beating of the Doctor's hearts on the monitors. He had done it, he had saved his best friend.


	3. Handy

Jack was drinking whiskey as he looked at the hand in the jar. It was his only chance to find the Doctor, but it still felt wrong to keep the hand in a jar. Sometimes he swore that he could feel the hand trying to reach out to him, but it was so vague that he thought it was the alcohol messing with his head. He had been drinking a lot, and the feeling only grew stronger. He gave the hand a drunken, but still a wondering look.

He laid his own hand on the glass, not really knowing what to expect from it. He pulled back his own hand when the Time Lord's hand pressed itself against the glass, like it was trying to touch Jack. He gave the hand a closer look as he placed his hand back on the glass. He should really stop drinking, this was just becoming really weird. Even for Jack's standards.

The hand was knocking on the glass, as if it wanted Jack to let it out. Jack looked around him, he hoped someone was there to tell him that he wasn't crazy and the hand was really trying to get him to let it out. Jack hesitated as he opened the jar. He could watch this on the CCTV tomorrow and then decide if he needed therapy. The hand was out the jar and was already covering Jack's left hand. It was stroking his hand and snuggling with it.

Jack closed his eyes. He liked the feeling, even if it was the weirdest thing he had ever done. The hand of the Time Lord was turning him on. He tried to protect the hand from his hormones but the hand refused to let go of his left hand. It was almost as if it had a crush on his hand. He kissed the hand and the hand responded by stroking his cheek. Jack needed to help the hand to get to the face.

He lifted up the hand in his arms and carried it to his room. He had always felt an attachment to the hand, but he had always thought it was his feelings for the Time Lord, but he doubted it now. His heart was beating fast as he thought of the hand, not the Time lord.

He laid naked on the bed with his legs separated. The hands fingers were inside of him. It was nothing for Captain Jack Harkness, but the technique that the hand used was unique. He had never felt something like it before. Jack let out a moan in pleasure. The Doctor would kill him for sleeping with his hand.

Jack woke up the next day. He was happy which meant that he had gotten some yesterday. He couldn't remember with who, but he could feel someone holding his hand. He had been too drunk to even remember who it was. Maybe it was Ianto, but it didn't feel like his hand. Owen would kill him if it was him, so he hoped it was not him. He kept his eyes close and played a game. He tried to guess the sex, age and looks by only feeling the other person's hand. It was a male, even if it felt like he had feminine fingers. Middle age and tall. He pictured the stranger with messy hair, side burns and deep chocolate eyes. He smiled at the thought.

When he got a picture in his head he opened his eyes to see how far off he was. It surprised him when he just saw a hand snuggling with his left hand beside him. It looked sick and as if it were dying. He poked at it with his right hand but it just moved unhappily.

Jack carefully picked the hand up and ran as fast as he dared back to the hand's jar and gave it a kiss before he put it back in the water. It looked healthier again which made him relived. He had just started too really like the hand, even if it was his weirdest relationship, ever. He smiled at the hand and closed the jar, determined to keep his new lover safe.

Jack feelings for the hand grew. He talked with it when no one else was there. He sometimes slept with the hand, but was sure to put it back in the jar before it came close to dying. It was always protesting but Jack gave it a gentle slap. The hand knew what he liked and didn't like. It could give him the most amazing orgasm he ever had. Jack loved the hand.

Some evenings he lit candles for dinner and talked to the hand like they were on a date. He had even given the hand a name. He called it Handy. He asked Handy question even if the hand couldn't answer them. It was like he knew the answers in his heart. It was like he had a telepathic bond with the hand. It sounded crazy, even for Jack, but he had learned from his adventures with the Doctor and Rose that anything was possible.

Jack hadn't been happier in his life when handy told him that the Doctor was near. He gave the jar a kiss causing Gwen to give him a weird look before he packed handy down in the bag pack and ran to the Doctor's TARDIS. Where ever he would go, handy was coming with him. He didn't want to leave his lover behind.

It was hard for jack to leave his lover to the Doctor, but he knew it was where it belonged. He was talking with the hand when the Doctor wasn't listening. He kissed the glass of the jar to tell Handy his good bye. It was like the hand understood what was happening. It tried to stroke Jack's cheek but the glass was in the way.

"Take care of him" he told Handy as he stepped away from the jar. The Doctor still knew nothing about his relationship with his hand, and he intended to keep it that way.


	4. Human

_This is a sequel to "Handy" _

Jack stared at Handy, who now was a tall attractive man. He knew it was handy, he would always remember Handy's looks. Handy looked exactly like he hand pictured him in his head the first time he had slept with the hand. Jack could easily see the difference between the Time Lord and the meta-crisis, even if they were identical to each other. Handy just gave him a feeling that the Time Lord couldn't give him.

He could feel how Handy was looking at him. They were finally alone in the TARDIS and Jack decided to make a move. He was getting closer to the meta-crisis but before he could talk to him, he received a kiss from the attractive clone. Jack was feeling his whole body, he wanted to explore it further but the Meta-crisis was always taking steps faster than Jack. Handy was pressing him up against the TARDIS walls and made the kiss deeper. The dominate behavior turned him on even more.

"I know you like the Doctor too, I'm not really him. Call me… John Smith. The Doctor can never give you what you truly desire, Jack. He is what you would call an asexual. Even if he would fall for you, he can still never give you what you need without getting hurt by you. I can, I'm even capable of giving you more than what you ever will get from him" The meta-crisis told him as he was stripping Jack of his clothes.

Jack listened to what John said to him. He grabbed the other male's shoulders and pushed him carefully down on the floor. John had pleasured him so many times before, it was his turn to give it all back. "I'm not interested in him, I want you. Can't you see it?"

John smiled at him and kissed him deeply. He didn't know how to just lay down and take the pleasure. He was to use to pleasuring Jack. But he liked it. He loved how Jack touched him, kissed him and even how he moved inside him. John wanted more. He claimed Jack when his lover thought they had fished.

"You're not putting me back in the jar, and don't think I'm fished with you," He told Jack as he felt how the man under him entered him again. John loved the control over the other man. He had never guessed he could control Jack in this way before. The human side of him made him love the control he had over Jack.

They were both fighting for control over the other man. Jack won in the end and was over John again. John stared to get tired but he had woken up Jack's slumbering sex god inside him. John was trying to end it but Jack just thought it was the beginning. He watched how Jack turned him around and forced him on his knees. John didn't know how he could take another round.

The Doctor lifted an eyebrow when he saw his meta-crisis limping out from the TARDIS with a really pleased looking Jack after him.

"That's my clone Jack." He looked upset as he gave Jack a glare that made Jack feel guilty. John took Jack's hand to show the Time Lord their relationship. He knew he had just screwed up the Doctor's plan to dump him with Rose in the other dimension, but his human heart belonged to Jack. He wanted to spend his time as a human with him and not with Rose.

The Doctor knew he would just be a douche bag to his meta-crisis if he stranded him with Rose. He gave them a sigh.

"Jack, you do know he is human. He will die out of old age. He won't regenerate if he gets hurt." Jack nodded to show that he was ready to take care of John Smith.

"Don't trust him fully, not yet. He has just committed mass genocide. And he's human. I don't know how it will affect his mind. Maybe it will go to his head. Just keep an eye on him." Jack nodded again.

"I promise, I won't let you down Doc. Be sure to visit some time. You're always welcome," he told the Doctor before he grabbed John's hand. They walked to the hub where he would start a life with John. He would keep him safe.

Jack had done his best to keep his hyperactive husband out of trouble. They lived together in a flat near Torchwood. John was working for Torchwood, but Jack never let him out on missions. The Doctor had one day visited them with a homeless alien child who looked human. Jack and John agreed to adopt the child. It was a baby boy and they called him Micah.

Even if he had done everything right, it didn't change the fact that John was human. He knew John would die somewhere in the future, but humanity was cruel to him. He was weak and had fallen ill at a still young age.

Their son had just moved away from home when his body slowly gave up. He was around his fifties but still looked young. Jack had tried to keep him alive as long as he could with some help from Martha, but John wasn't strong enough. Jack knew that there was nothing more Martha could do. The only thing he could do was to be by John's side. Jack could see that John was still fighting for his life. It was amazing to see how much his husband wanted to stay with him, but it was still painful at the same time. Jack felt horrible when he wished John would pass soon so he didn't need to feel the pain anymore.

John was holding Jack's left hand as he always did. He had a thing for Jack's left hand. Jack had asked him why he liked the left hand more than the right. John had just answered him that it was a hand thing and Jack would never understand it.

"It's perfect to hold," John said randomly with a weak voice. Jack didn't understand at first but couldn't help to smile when he understood what his husband had meant.

'Shh, don't waste your breath. Rest you'll be better tomorrow." John shook his head.

"We both know I'll be dead by tomorrow, talking to you is not a waste at all. Jack, don't let go of my hand" John was sounding weaker and weaker. Any breath could be his last.

"Don't leave me," Jack begged. He was concentrating to hard on John to even notice the presences of another body in the room.

"I won't let him leave you, sorry John. But I won't let you go just yet." The Doctor was standing behind Jack. Jack had never been happier in his life to see him.

"Jack, leave the room, I have a patient to look after."

The Doctor had given John twenty extra years to live. Jack was grateful of every second of the twenty years, but it was still painful to see John go. It had been peaceful, his heart had just randomly stopped one night. He had died in Jack's arms. He had been scared when John didn't wake up, but he had soon understood that their time was up.

Jack gave John flowers as often as he could. John's grave was the oldest in the graveyard. It had almost been two-hundred years. He had buried John's body so he could visit him as much as he could. He had never been so attached to someone before. John wasn't the first person who had stolen his heart, but he was the last person Jack had given his heart to.


	5. Miss Doctor

The Doctor was teaching Jack how to drive the TARDIS. He was half bent over the control panel when Jack slapped his ass in a playful way. The Time Lord gave his husband a glare but let it go. It was their honeymoon and it was expected for them to never let go of each other. He didn't mind, and he quite liked the slap, but he didn't want it to become a habit for Jack to touch him whenever he felt like it. He must draw the line somewhere.

"Do you want me to teach you, or do you want to sleep with me on the controls?" He asked Jack and made his husband look guilty.

"Actually both." The Doctor gave the horny human a sigh.

"But right now I want you to teach me, was it this lever?" He asked and gently put a hand on one of the many levers. The Doctor gave him a look that told him that it wasn't even close.

"You just explode us in the time vortex, were you only looking at my ass when I showed which one you should pull?" Jack felt more guilty and tried a second time.

"How could I possibly concentrate on what you were saying when you look so attractive?" The Time Lord wasn't angry at Jack. He felt faltered by the attention and the way Jack was checking him out made him feel younger than he really was. "It must be this one!" The Doctor was proud when Jack finally found the right lever.

"Alright, now push the little red button to your left." Jack pointed at a red button. The Time Lord gave him a big smile again.

"Exactly, don't let go until I say so. If the numbers change to nine-" He was interrupted by a loud bang like something had hit the TARDIS. The Doctor launched forward and hit his head hard on the controls, causing the Time Lord to lose conscious. He had lowered the shields for Jack, so he could drive the TARDIS on easy mode.

Jack saw a lot of nines on the monitor that then switched to tens. He called the Doctor's name but the Time Lord didn't answer. He could see some blood running down from the Doctor's head. He was worried about his husband. Jack had no idea what he should do. The whole ship was flashing in a red light and the alarm was blaring at full blast. He let go of the controls to check the unresponsive Doctor. Jack was trying his best to figure out what the Doctor would do in the situation. He should had been paying more attention to what his husband taught him and not checking out his body the whole time.

Jack returned to the controls when he was sure that the Doctor wasn't losing too much blood. He tried to copy what the Doctor would do. He was just hitting random buttons and pulling random levers while he was praying to the TARDIS to help him save them from whatever was attacking them. He felt a relief when he heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off. Whatever he had done had worked. It didn't matter when or where they would end up, it was still safer from where they were now.

It was dark in the TARDIS. The monitors showed nothing and he didn't want to risk letting anything dangerous in the TARDIS when the Doctor was unconscious. He wasn't to concerned about the Doctor's head. He wasn't bleeding too much and if it was more serious than he thought, then he could just call Martha. Jack covered the Doctor with his WWII coat so his husband wouldn't freeze.

The Doctor woke up later with a great headache. He looked around him with a lazy gaze. It looked like he rather wanted to sleep then be awake. The Time Lord's eyes widened when he realized what had happen. He rose too fast and would have hit the floor if Jack didn't catch him at the last minute. Jack didn't let him go until he knew his husband could stand up on his own without his help.

He dragged himself to the controls and was taping at the computer with a concerned look. He looked happy which meant that something impossible had happened or there would be a lot of running. Jack knew that face quite well, this day shouldn't be boring at all.

"You just made us crash in another dimension." The Doctor looked amused by the incident. Jack on the other hand couldn't believe what he just heard.

"But isn't that impossible?" The Doctor shook his head.

"No, just very unlikely, this must be Christmas. I've been to other dimensions before. Every dimension is different, you never know what it will be like or which one you will end up in. It's kind of like when you put your music player on random. Actually it's not like that at all. Anyway grab you coat Captain. Allons-y!" Jack took it as a race. He grabbed his coat and ran for the door to get out before the overly hyperactive Time Lord. He grabbed the Doctor from behind and kissed him deeply in the way he knew his partner became weak from. Jack had him exactly where he wanted as his husband fell down on the pilot chair, gasping for air. He stuck out his tongue in a childish way and exited the TARDIS before him. He knew the Doctor would get him back that evening, but it was worth it. He understood that they were on earth, Cardiff to be exact. Just outside the hub. Maybe an alternative him would soon run out after the TARDIS in a hope to get to the Doctor before it was to late.

He became worried when several minutes passed and the Doctor still didn't follow him.

"Doctor? Is everything alright?" he asked but became worried when he got no answer. Jack put a hand on the TARDIS door to open the box but let it go when the TARDIS gave him a shock. "What the hell are you doing, Doctor! Let me in! The TARDIS isn't letting me in, I think something is wrong with her."

Jack couldn't believe his eyes when the TARDIS was taking off without him. He tried to cling on the blue box but just received a new shock. He felt rejected by the Time Lord while he lay on the ground when the box where gone. He couldn't help to wonder if this really wasn't an alternative world and the Doctor had just abounded him at home and would never come back for him. He was afraid that he had pushed the Doctor too hard on things that he was not comfortable with to early in their relationship. No, The Doctor wouldn't abounded him a second time. This was just an accident.

He was relieved when he saw the familiar blue box materialize in front of him. He couldn't keep a serious face and smiled when the door opened. He was ready to give the Doctor a scolding for ditching him but closed his mouth when he saw Martha sticking out her head from the TARDIS. "No Doctor, still wrong time." She screamed to the Doctor in the box. Jack could hear a sigh from the TARDIS and another feminine voice answered. It must be a companion he hadn't meet yet.

"How can you be so sure of that? I triple checked the coordinates and the date, it's the right time." Whoever the new companion now was, the Doctor must have taught her well about the TARDIS because she clearly knew more about the time machine than him.

"Because there is already a Jack here."

"What?! Martha this isn't a time to be joking around." A tall beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of the box beside Martha and was analyzing Jack. She wore a blue costume similar to the Doctors and she even had red converse, a red tie and thinking glasses. She looked exactly how Jack had imagined the Doctor as a woman, except for the chest. It was larger than he had imagined, he had always thought he would have a small chest because of his slim body. But then again, the Doctor was always surprising him in new ways. Jack couldn't stop staring at her chest.

"Looks like you're right. Then again Jack still has his vortex manipulator. Remind me to deactivate it later, I can't have him popping up where ever or whenever he likes. Well not when he wants, when his hopper wants. They are so untrustworthy. Have I ever told you about when I was stranded on an unpopulated planet with only one of those hoppers. And I mean it was the only thing I had, no clothing nothing. Well I thought it was unpopulated. Anyway this could be a younger Jack. Or older Jack. Or maybe Jack from another universe." She said as she took off the thinking glasses and put on a pair of 3D glasses.

"Look, void stuff! Hello other Jack." She said as she waved at him with a big cocky smile. There was no difference between this Doctor and his Doctor. He couldn't stop suspecting that the Doctor had seen his fantasy and messed with him together with Martha. It looked convincing, the wig looked perfect and he didn't know how he managed to get those breast to look so natural, but the Doctor had overdone it. She didn't mind him staring at her chest. Martha didn't approve of it and gave Jack a warning with her eyes.

The Doctor was talking about the other dimension while Jack continued to stare at her chest. He needed to see if they were real or if it was just was a joke. Martha watched Jack in shock as he grabbed the Doctor's breast and was trying to figure out if they were fake or real. They felt real, and really nice to. The Doctor didn't seem to mind at all.

"Doctor, he is touching you" Martha tried to explain the oblivious to the Time Lady. The Time Lady just nodded at Martha.

"Good analysis, but I think I could manage to figure that out by myself. I'm not that oblivious" She told her friend and still did nothing to stop Jack as he continued to touch her chest.

"But that's practically harassment, and you're still letting him touch you?" Martha was to amazed over how easily the Doctor took the harassment. She really was an alien.

"You think? Didn't think of it in that way. But he is my husband. Kind of," she said as she showed her wedding ring on her right hand. "Jack behave," she told him as Jack grabbed her ass. Jack immediately let go of her when she was telling him to stop. He really was in an alternative universe where the Doctor was a woman, but still his husband, wife.

"Don't you think your husband would mind if another man touched you?" Martha asked her but the Time Lady gave her a: It's captain Jack Harkness, look. "You're right, he would join."

"Are you grabbing me the same way in your universe? Or are you just seizing the moment and grabbing me in public when I can't give you consequences after?" The Doctor asked but jack shook his head.

"My Doctor doesn't have the parts. My Doctor is a man." The day was just getting weirder and weirder. She knew Jack would shag anything if it was gorgeous enough but the thought of Jack sleeping with a male version of the Doctor was weird. Not because she was against homosexuals, Jack was one of her closest friends, but because it was a male version of her Doctor.

"I'm a Time Lord? That's awesome. I always wanted to be a Time Lord. No, not really, I always wanted to be ginger. But you get the point. Martha, I'm a man in another universe," she said excitedly as she grabbed Martha's arm.

"But I don't understand. How could you be a man in an another universe?" Jack knew that the Time Lady wouldn't shut up for a while so he placed himself on a bench beside her and listen to the Doctor as she talked.

"It's not that weird, there's billions of different universes out there. In some I could have lost some battles that we have won. Others I maybe am a human and there is of course those that I maybe evil in. It would be weird if I wasn't a male in at least one of them. The same goes for you two," she said and felt an arm around her waist.

"You as a Man? I bet you would still be as gorgeous as you are now." The other Jack whispered in her ear making her blush the same way his Doctor blushed when he did the same thing. His alternative self studied him as he was studying him. They both know what the other one was thinking. They would love to shag a female version of them self. They wanted to shag both a male version of them self and a female at the same time.

"You want to join us in the bed?" his alternative self asked him and Jack would have said yes, if it wasn't for the sound of the TARDIS arriving.

"Sorry, I can't do that to him. I got an ass to spank for leaving me behind." Jack waved goodbye as he entered the TARDIS. His Doctor had some bandages around his head and the relief in his eyes told Jack that the Doctor had escaped from Martha, again. He was tapping at the computer as he talked with Jack.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. But I couldn't think straight. I forgot what happened and the TARDIS took me to Martha. I apparently had a concussion, and she refused to let me go and get you at first, I'm fine now." He explained as he traveled back to their universe and closed the rift behind him with a little help from his female version on the other side. Jack sighed when he heard what the Doctor said. It meant that he had left when Martha let her guard down. He would take his husband straight to Martha again and didn't plan to let him leave until he was fit to travel again.


	6. Cruel Intentions

This chapter is dedicated to Lastsyns :)

* * *

Jack was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was smirking as he checked his body out as the Doctor was working on his TARDIS, not knowing what dirty thoughts Jack had in mind. He had managed to get the Time Lord drunk a few times, but he had never slept with a sober Doctor. The alcohol was always a good excuse to get him in to the bed. He didn't know how oblivious the Time Lord was without alcohol, but he wanted to put it to the test.

"Doctor, I thought I saw something in the hub the other day. At first I thought it was nothing, but I'm not sure anymore. I would appreciate if you could take a look." The Doctor nodded and looked exhilarated when Jack told him about it. He couldn't help but smile that the Doctor had swallowed the bait, there was no way he could keep himself away from that.

"Why didn't you say something earlier? Barcelona can wait, not the town, the planet. Well then Captain Jack Harkness, Allons-y!" Jack knew of course which planet the Doctor was talking about but he loved to hear him talk. He had always liked when the Doctor was ranting about nonsense. He was almost already hard when the Doctor called him Captain. It was always a turn on to hear him use the title, it gave him more power and respect. He loved to be the Captain in the bedroom.

Jack was a bit surprised when they landed in the hub without setting off the alarms. He needed to ask Toshiko to make a better alarm system, one that the Doctor couldn't hack. This was just embarrassing. "How long did it take you to hack us?"

The Doctor looked pleased with his achievement, but played bothered to make Jack feel better. "One minute. But I was just using my left hand. And was thinking about chips at the same time."

Jack knew the Doctor was just bragging, but he let it go. He could surprise him later with a system that he would have problems with. He was sure Toshiko would be able to make one.

"So where did you see it? Can you describe what you saw," The Doctor asked as he was searching the hub to see if he saw something interesting that he could steal from them. He didn't see anything wrong with stealing from Torchwood, the items weren't theirs to begin with. He had many late night discussions with Jack who didn't like the stealing and had threatened to lock him in one of the cells for theft. Jack was never of course serious with the threats, but he still didn't like the stealing.

"In here, it looked like a shadow," Jack said as he showed the Time Lord in to his office. The Doctor followed him like a trustworthy puppy without even noticing Jack's cruel intentions or his almost sinister smile. "I didn't tell you before Doctor, but you need to be blindfolded to see it. I didn't say it earlier because I thought you would think it was weird."

"I have never seen a being like that before. Maybe because I usually don't walk around blindfolded, how thrilling!" he said excitedly as gave Jack a smile like he understood. Jack would never believe that the Doctor would buy his stupid lie. He took out a blindfold from his drawer where he kept other toys for the office.

"Just close your eyes and relax," Jack said as he placed his arms around the Doctor's body to prepare him for what was coming.

"Jack, are you sure this is not one of your, what do you call it? Kinky things? Like when you get me drunk?" He sounded nervous but Jack just held him close to comfort him.

"Trust me," he whispered in the Doctor's ear in a seducing voice. The Time Lord nodded to show he was ready and closed his eyes. He was a bit nervous but didn't want Jack to see it. He wanted so badly to see what Jack thought he saw. He was a little scared when he felt how the soft fabric was tied around his eyes, cutting out his vision. He looked around the room.

"I still can't see it," he said with a disappointed voice and was about to take the fabric off. Jack stopped him. He had originally planned to stop it there. The experiment was to see how oblivious the Doctor was to what he was doing with him but it all had gone so perfectly. It made him want so see how far he could go without the Doctor clearly saying no. It was a big risk to their friendship, but Jack was tired of sleeping with him behind the Doctor's back. He wanted the Doctor to understand what he wanted with their relationship.

"Just wait, it's stronger beside the desk," Jack told the Doctor. The Time Lord nodded and was on his way to the desk but stumbled over a chair. He was close to falling and if it wasn't for Jack's fast reflexes. He was in Jack's arms for a while. The Doctor's normally good balance was terrible when he couldn't see. It was like he had lost all his sense of orientation and balance.

"Thank you," he said and was ready to try again, but Jack helped him to the desk this time. The Doctor stumbled forward like Bambi on ice and if it wasn't for Jack's support, he would most definitely have fallen over again. The Doctor was constantly looking around him, he desperately wanted to see it. Whatever the creature was, it would be amazing because he needed to be blindfolded to see it.

"I still can't see it Jack," he whined. Jack's cruel intentions only became worse as he got another dirty idea.

"I was naked when I saw it. Maybe you need to take your clothes off." Jack was sure the line would be drawn there, the Doctor would never buy a stupid lie like that. It didn't even make sense anyway, the Doctor's genius mind would easily see through his bad lie. The Doctor nodded.

"Alright," he said and Jack could only watch in surprise while the Doctor was taking his clothes off. He didn't know anymore if the Doctor was just messing back, or that he seriously believed that he needed to strip. Time Lords clearly had a different view on nakedness than human. He doubted sex was a common thing for the ancient species.

The Doctor was carefully folding his clothes and placing them neatly on the desk. He was close to almost hitting his knee two times. Jack was also undressing and told the Doctor to wait for it. The Time Lord looked awkward in the situation, but Jack seized the moment of the Doctor's weakness and kissed him deeply before the other man could change his mind. The Doctor was taken by surprise and moaned unintentionally. He should have seen it coming. Jack had taken advantage of his drunken mind many times, this should not have been that big of a surprise as it was for him. It was hard for him to admit that he really liked what was happening. He loved Jack, but knew it was wrong. He was a Time Lord, and Jack was an ape. He would be a disgrace to his kind if anyone knew his feelings for the human. It was already bad enough that he let Jack get him drunk and use him. It was always easier when he was drunk, he didn't need to think.

"Jack, you lied to me," he wined and was about to push Jack away when he felt Jack's arms around him. His hearts were beating fast, there was no way that Jack missed all the signals. They both knew what they wanted.

The Doctor liked being blindfold but loved it more when Jack finally took it off after they were finished. He gave Jack a kiss and refused to let go. Jack clearly knew nothing about a Time Lord's sexuality. They didn't sleep around like humans, they just chose one and only one that they would share their body with. The person they chose was their mate for life, they could never feel an attraction to someone else. The Doctor had chosen Jack.


	7. Repent

The Doctor already looked dead as the guards pushed him through the crowd of noisy villagers. They were throwing rotten vegetables at him and screaming at him to repent. They called him the Bringer of Death and kicked him whenever they got the chance. He was already beaten and tortured half to death. Every step he took was getting harder and harder until he fell to the ground. He could feel how the guards and the villagers were kicking him but he couldn't rise. It was hard to breathe, the only thing he could think about was his husband. The Time Lord wished Jack would find him in time.

The guards dragged his beaten body the rest of the way to the stake. They forced him to stand up as they chained him to the pole that was placed in the heart of the village, close to the market where he and Jack had been messing around a few days earlier. He looked so weak, the only thing holding him up was the chains. He was desperately searching for Jack's glaze through the crowed of scared and angry humans. They wanted him dead, the priests had proven in a very primitive way that he was a warlock. He didn't have a chance to prove that he was innocent. He found Jack in the crowd and gave him a pleading look. Both his hearts broke when Jack turned his head and walked away as his executioner lit the stake. He was too weak to say anything, the single tear that fell down his cheek said everything he needed to say. Jack had betrayed him.

The Doctor had taken Jack to the 17th century to celebrate their anniversary. They had been married for three years and the Doctor wanted to take Jack to a waterfall at dawn. He had chosen the 17th because nature was still untouched by human hands. They had been walking around in the market during the day to kill some time and to see if they could find something interesting. Jack was messing around with the Doctor as his husband was studying a book. They were both dressed for the time, The Doctor looked like a nobility while Jack looked like his servant. He was really taking advantage of the situation and was ordering Jack around. He liked to be called Sir, or my Lord.

"Can you please stop touching my ass before they think we're in a homosexual relationship? I know we're married but they think two males loving each other is the work of the devil. Were you sleeping through History class?" Jack didn't stop. He didn't care what others thought about him and the Doctor, he wanted to give his husband affection in public.

"I don't care what they think, and what are they going to do about it? Execute us? Besides, I can't stop touching you. Do you even know how hot you look in your outfit? You are reminding me of one of my past boyfriends. Giacomo Casanova I believe his name was. Great with both the women and the men. Excellent kisser and a wonderful lover." The Doctor gave Jack a dark look that told him who was going to sleep on the sofa if he didn't save himself fast. "But then, you are so much more attractive than him, my Lord. I believe it's witchcraft. You defiantly have me under your spell." He was just messing with the belief that two men loving each other was the work of a warlock. He liked the idea of him being a victim and the Doctor a warlock putting him under a spell.

The Doctor gave Jack a cheeky look and licked his lips. He seemed to understand what Jack was thinking and played along. "Don't push it human, this Time Lord is old and it's starting to get hard to be as forgiving like I was in the past. Are you accusing me of witchcraft? I'll show you how to put you under a real spell." He let his lips meet Jack and was kissing him deeply, without even thinking about their surroundings. Jack was right, the locals could do nothing about their relationship. It was their wedding anniversary, they could kiss each other as much as they wanted. But maybe they should have chosen a better time period where a homosexual relationship was not looked at as a sin.

He was muttering words in Gallifreyan when Jack touched his body. The Time Lords eyes were closed as he spoke the forgotten language of the Time Lords. Jack didn't need to understand what the Doctor was saying, he could understand the meaning of the words by the tone of the Doctor's voice. He knew he was turning the Gallifreyan on, but he let the protesting Time Lord go when he thought they were taking it too far. They could wait until the evening when they were alone so he could touch his husband's body without someone distracting them.

They were walking hand in hand through the mumbling villagers who were now avoiding them. They looked scared as the Doctor looked at them and they could hear them talking about witchcraft and death. Jack was getting an unpleasant feeling when he saw a mother trying to get her children away from the Doctor.

"I think we should leave" The Doctor nodded in agreement and turned around to walk back to the TARDIS but was stopped by a couple of guards and a priest who grabbed him. They didn't explain why they were arresting him. He was calm as usual and tried to talk his way out of the situation but no one was listening to what he had to say. The Doctor knew that it could turn out ugly and he knew the guards would use violence if he resisted them. He let the guards secure his hands behind his back as they pushed him to the church. They were separating him from Jack who fought to get to his husband's side. The guards stabbed Jack through the heart in the end when Jack was becoming to out of control. Even if the Doctor knew that Jack was immortal, it was still a horrific sight. It felt like Jack really died every time he died in front of him. He would never really get used to it.

He wasn't scared, he had been in worse situations before. Some scared humans were nothing for him to handle and if it got out of hand, then Jack would save him. Jack always saved him, even if he could save himself. Jack loved to be the hero and was always delighted when he got a chance to save his husband.

The Doctor became pale when the priest told him that they were going to prove that he had been using witchcraft. He had many witnesses who told the priest how he had put a spell on Jack in the town earlier in the day. Everybody had seen it, and everyone in town knew about the incident. They were treating him like they did with the women they thought were witches. They were torturing him half to death to make him confess but the Doctor said nothing. He had experienced worse torture before, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had been taken to the lake when they got nothing out of him almost a week later. He had been dressed in a long white dress like the women they proved where witches. The priests were going to do the last test that they did to the women who didn't confess by the torture. They were going to try to drown him. If the died, he was innocent but if he lived, he was a warlock and was going to be burned at the stake for his crimes against the church.

The guards were holding him under the water. The Doctor was restrained so he couldn't struggle. Minutes passed and the Doctor was still alive when they finally pulled him out of the cold water. Humans would have already been dead by the time they pulled him up. He was panting for air as the priest looked at him with a scared look and was praying to his lord. This had never happened before. He could do nothing as they took him back to the torture chamber, he was going to be punished again before his execution the next day.

The news about the Warlock spread fast across the village. The execution would be at dawn. Jack felt sick as he heard the news. He had tried to get the Doctor out but he had only managed to get killed two times and thrown out six. He was worried about what they were doing to the Doctor and how long the Doctor could endure. The Doctor had forbid him to use a gun from the future in the past, but it was tempting.

Jack just watched how the guards were pushing the Doctor to the stake like an animal. He could feel every kick the Doctor received during the long walk. It looked like he was already dead as the guards dragged him to the stake. They had dressed him in a plain white dress, like they usually did with the women who were accused of being a witch. He had wanted to see his lover in one of those dresses, but not in this way. He just watched his lover as the priest was reading from the bible. His lover looked horrible as he was chained to the pole. He could hear the villagers whispering that he could walk on water, awaken the rage of the sky and fool death with his powers.

He was relieved when the Doctor was watching him with a weak pleading look. He was still alive. He wanted to tell him that he was going to save him but the words didn't come out of his mouth. He didn't care what the Doctor said, he couldn't just watch as they took his husband from him. He ran to the TARDIS and found a laser gun in his room.

Jack look on in horror as the Doctor's body was surrounded by flames. He didn't know how long the Doctor could survive and he didn't dare to test his luck. He shot down the guards with his laser gun and jumped in the fire to his unconscious husband. The Doctor had lost consciousness from the toxins in the smoke. The right side of his dress had caught fire and had burned his leg badly. He managed to free his lover and shot everyone who tried to stop him on the way back to the TARDIS. He had got a few bad burns himself but was more worried about the Doctor than himself.

Jack tried his best to nurse the Doctor back to health. He was physically fine, but he was mentally scarred for life. He believed Jack had abandoned him at the stake and he didn't want him anymore. Jack tried his best to prove him wrong. He wished he had been faster so the Doctor didn't have to suffer for so long.

The Doctor didn't trust Jack at all in the beginning, but he was letting his husband in more as the time passed. The years passed them by. He was still waking up in the middle of the night, screaming for Jack to save him. He never registered Jack presence as it happened. He could never feel how Jack was holding him tightly to his chest. He was always nervous around fire and he was always afraid of Jack drowning him as his husband was bathing him.

They had been close to breaking up so many times, but Jack refused to give up on his lover. Their relationship was never the same again but Jack didn't care, he still loved the Doctor with his heart. He would even ask him to marry him again if he could.

The Time Lord understood that Jack never had left him behind or betrayed him, but it was hard to remind himself of it when he had his bad days. But he knew that Jack was always there to help to put back his broken pieces, no matter how hard it sometimes may be.


	8. Betrayal

The Doctor was watching Jack as he slept in their bed. He had been awake almost the whole night, but he wanted Jack to sleep so he didn't wake him up. He loved to see his husband sleep in the mornings. They had been married for a long time. He didn't know exactly for how long, he was always bad at keeping track of how old he really was. He was afraid of regenerating, he always feared Jack would leave him when he got a new body. He knew it was silly of him, Jack had told him he would never leave him because of him regenerating.

The light from the sun made Jack's already beautiful facial features seem more attractive. He woke up his husband with a morning kiss. Jack opened his eyes and gave his husband a smile as he held the Time Lord's body close to his. He was still a bit confused when the Doctor moved the duvet from his body and kissed his stomach, as he moved his head down to his lover's parts. They always slept naked next to each other, even if they never did anything in the evenings. The Doctor had explained to him long before they got married that he never could give Jack what his body craved. The Time Lords didn't use their bodies like the humans. He never got turned on the way humans did and he tried many times to explain to Jack that he would hurt him if Jack tried to use is body in a sexual way. He had learned for Jack's sake how to blow him but he always felt guilty for not having the ability to give Jack what he really wanted. He had tried so many times to get in the mood with Jack, but he never could. He always tried to loosen himself up with his fingers when Jack was away, but it always hurt too much. Even when he only used one of his fingers. He had even caused himself to bleed when he pushed his limits and used three fingers all for Jack's sake, but he never told his husband what he was trying to do for him.

Jack always loved how his husband blew him off in the mornings without him having to ask about it. He knew that the Time Lord did it only for his pleasure, he gained nothing out of it except for a happy Jack. He had tried to do the same for him but the Time Lord just seemed to not enjoy it like he did.

He moaned in pleasure, the Doctor had learned what he liked. He was watching as the Doctor continued. Jack's heart was beating hard, the closer he was to a release, the more he wanted to bend his husband over and take him. The blowjob wasn't enough anymore, he craved so much more from his husband. He grabbed the Doctor's hair and pushed him down in the bed. The Doctor gave him a surprised look as Jack was holding him down.

"Jack, I think that is quite enough for today. Let me go before you do something you will regret," The Doctor said as he tried to get away from Jack's grip. Jack was studying his body and kissing him in a wonderful way. He always loved when Jack kissed him, but the way Jack looked at him with hungry eyes scared him. "Jack stop it."

Jack ignored the Doctor's pleas. He didn't understand how sex could hurt his husband. He had the parts, he maybe needed to have sex with the Doctor to get him in the mood. He was glad that they already were naked since neither of them liked to sleep with their clothes on. The Doctor trusted him enough to sleep naked beside his husband. He still didn't understand what the Time Lord was afraid of, it was just sex.

His husband's face was in pure agony as Jack pressed his finger inside the Doctor's tight hole. It was already to tight with only one finger. He had the Doctor in mind as he used extra lube on his fingers but it was still too tight. Much tighter than a virgin, it was like his body wasn't made for sex. The Doctor was sweating as Jack added his second finger. His eyes were closed but Jack took no pity on him. He had craved the other man's body for a long time and he was his husband. He had all the right to want his body. The Time Lord didn't look at him as Jack moved his fingers, but he still did nothing to stop him. It was like he knew it would happen sooner or later but was not to unwilling to try to stop Jack.

The Doctor eyes were filled with tears as Jack pushed his third finger inside his body. He didn't enjoy it as much as Jack did. Jack couldn't stop what was happening, even if his husband begged him to stop. He was too far in it to understand how much pain the Doctor actually was feeling. It was impossible for him to enter the Time Lord, even if his body caved it. He pulled his fingers out causing the Doctor to moan in relief that Jack was giving up. His husband tried to wipe his tears as Jack opened the cupboard behind the bed where he kept the sex toys he played with when the Doctor was out on his adventures. He would never be unfaithful to his husband, even if it was tempting some times.

Jack chose a small dildo. It was nothing for him, but it was a good start for the Doctor to stretch him out. Jack was bigger than the sex toy. The Doctor turned white as Jack pushed the dry toy inside him. He cried out in pain as his body resisted the item. He grabbed the covers on the bed and bit his bottom lip to not cry out again as Jack tried to push it further inside him.

"Jack, please, you can't do it. It's too big, it hurts. Take it out."

The Doctor was crying again as Jack moved the toy inside him. He was bleeding, the newly washed covers under him were soon red with his blood. Jack was hesitating when he heard his husband fighting not to cry when he moved the item.

"Doctor, look at me." Jack taunted him but the Time Lord was ignoring what Jack asked him to do. "I said look at me you little piece of shit." He slapped the alien's cheek hard making the Doctor gasp in surprise. Jack had never hit him before, nor had he called him names. It was scary. All he wanted to do was run away in his TARDIS and forget what was happening. The Doctor opened his eyes and was looking into his husband's eyes.

Jack tried again to push his fingers inside the Time Lord's tight hole. It was still hard, but it was starting to loosen up. It was too early for him to try to push himself in. He had definitely hurt his husband, there was clearly pain written over his face. Jack opened the cupboard again and chose a lager toy this time, bigger than himself. He used lube this time so it would be easier to push it inside him. The Doctor cried out in pain and tried to push Jack way. He was too weak to make an impact, but he was close to passing out from the pain. He let the dildo be inside his husband as he grabbed the Time Lord's manhood in an attempt to turn him on. He still got no reaction from the Time Lord. It was really annoying and he didn't like to not have the ability to pleasure his partner.

He kissed his husband to distract him from the pain he was enduring. He had removed the dildo almost an hour after he had pushed it in. Jack had been trying his best to make it a good time for the Doctor, even if it clearly was rape. He hated himself for not taking pity on his husband. It wasn't like him at all. It wasn't like he was enjoying causing the Time Lord pain. It was the thought of finally having sex with his husband that was turning him on.

Jack moaned in pleasure as he finally pushed himself inside the Time Lord. He was still tight as a virgin but it felt good. He knew it was going to be a quick release for him, which was good for his husband. He could hear how he still was crying over what was happening. He knew he had betrayed his husband by submitting to his sexual needs. The Time Lord had all the right to hate him after what had happened.

Jack was surprised when the Doctor held his arms around Jack's waist after he had spilled himself inside the Time Lord. The Doctor was shaking from the pain but he still refused to let go of Jack, even if it was hurting him. It wasn't now, until he could think straight that he realized what he really had done. He had raped his husband in a painful way, but the Doctor still forgave him. He was still inside him as the Doctor cried in Jacks arms. The Doctor refused to let him pull himself out.

The Doctor was angry with Jack. Not for the rape but from the hit and the name calling. He made it clear to Jack that if Jack ever hit him again, then he would leave Jack. Jack was still counting the incident as rape, even if the Doctor just shook his head every time Jack tried to apologize to him. Jack could never forgive himself for the betrayal, the Doctor was to good and to forgiving for his own sake. He promised himself to never do anything like it with the Doctor again. His husband's body had taken the assault badly. He had a high fever for almost a week but it took almost two weeks for his bottom to heal. He just wished that the Doctor could at least hate him, it would make everything simpler for Jack.

Jack smiled to himself and fixed his costume and checked the roses one last time before he entered the bed room to yet again beg for forgiveness. He dropped the flowers when he saw the Doctor naked in the bed trying to loosen himself up for Jack with a dildo. There was pure pain written over the Doctors face. Jack's heart was beating hard. He could clearly see how much pain the Doctor was in but it still didn't stop him from continuing.

"Doctor, stop it. You're hurting yourself. You don't have to endure the pain for me again. What I did was wrong, don't push yourself too far."

The Doctor just shook his head as Jack tried to pull the toy out from him. "Jack, please. I want to do this. I want to give you this. I have always wanted to give you this. I don't care if it hurts me again. I understand it's hard to believe, but I liked the feeling of you inside me, don't take it away from me." The begging was too much for Jack.

"I won't leave you just because you can't have sex with me. I don't ever want to hurt you again, I can't forgive myself for what happened. I raped you, you clearly said no and I ignored you. I'm lucky to have you still by my side, but you don't have to do this for me. I can see it's hurting you. Just don't push yourself." The Doctor shut Jack up with a kiss and pulled him over himself as he undressed him. He knew that his partner already was hard.

"Didn't you hear me Captain? I want this. I have already forgiven you, just hurry up before I change my mind." Jack couldn't help but smile. The Doctor always tried to be his best for Jack and pushed himself to things that he didn't always enjoy, but he did it always for Jack's sake. He knew he owed the Doctor big time.


	9. Time Loop

Jack was woken up by a kiss from the Doctor. His husband watched him with a grin. It looked like he had been awake for a long time.

"Did you even sleep last night?" The redness in the Doctors face told Jack that he had been awake the whole night, again. He knew his husband was haunted by nightmares but it still didn't change the fact that even a Time Lord needed to rest some time. The smell of bacon filled the room. He loved bacon in the morning and his husband knew it.

"Go and get ready, I will just add the last touch to your breakfast." Jack gave his husband a kiss before changing in to his normal outfit. Jack had convinced the Doctor to stay awhile after the incident with the Master and the Doctor had, to his big surprise, agreed. They got married soon after. Even if the Doctor was traveling alone now, he still visited Jack. He had practically been living with Jack during the past month after he had lost Donna. His husband was fragile and Jack knew he needed to be there for the Doctor. He was worried about his partner's well being.

The Doctor was watching as Jack ate his bacon and egg. He himself ate a banana just to keep his husband company. "I will go and shop today, is there something you want? Something you wish for dinner?"

Jack shook his head as he gave the Time Lord an amused look. "It's almost like you like it here. You're acting like my wife. Not that I have anything against it, but it's a bit scary. It feels like I'm making you stay here against your will." The Doctor didn't have the time to answer before Jack's work phone rang. He gave his husband an excusing look as he answered the phone. Jack kissed him goodbye as he drove to the hub.

The day went by normally until they got an alarm about a blow fish, or as the Doctor called them "Homoformatus Piscis." They were roaming the city in a stolen car. They split up in two teams, Jack and Gwen were team one. Owen was by himself because Toshiko needed to stay in the hub and keep track of them all and the blow fish. Jack was speeding big time through the roads in Cardiff. He told Gwen to get the police to switch of the roads in the city so no one could get hurt from the car chase. It was a long time since Jack had driven this fast on a road. He had really missed the speed but he didn't have time to enjoy it, he had work to do.

Gwen where guiding him through the city with some help from Toshiko who could see everything that was happening from her computer. They had been chasing the fish for almost a half an hour and Jack was of course enjoying every second out of it. It all felt like an action movie and he was the hero cashing the villain who had kidnapped his partner. His partner would then reward him with his body for the heroic act. Jack picked up speed when he had control over the SUV. He didn't want to die again by a car crash, it really hurt. Plus Gwen wouldn't wake up like he did if they crashed and he didn't want that either. They were almost back at the hub when they started to get close to the target.

"50 meters Jack! Drive faster, turn Right and continue forward. Owen is blocking the other way so the fish will run in to a dead end," she told Jack as he picked up speed and turned right. They were just outside the hub and he could see the blow fish's car right in front of them. He was almost up to 70 mph and was increasing speed when he saw someone carelessly running out in front of his car. Gwen was screaming as he tried to honk and avoid hitting the person in front of the car. He was pale when he thought he recognized the person in front of the car, it looked like the Doctor who was just running for the sake of running. He felt an impact and watched in horror how the body hit the window and rolled down to the ground beside the car. It felt like the accident was happening in slow motion. It all was surreal.

Gwen was just watching the blood on the window in horror as Jack opened the door and ran out to the person he had hit. He had been right, it was the Doctor he hit with the SUV. There was blood all over the pavement and the groceries lay around the Time Lord's body. The items told him that the Doctor was going to make his favorite dish, shepherd's pie and something with bananas for dessert. Jack felt sick as he fell down on his knees beside the bloody mess that was his husband. He held the cold body close to him as he tried to search for any sign of life. He wanted to throw up when neither of the Time Lord's hearts where beating. Almost all the blood came from his head.

"Doctor, don't do this to me. Please, just regenerate. I can't live with myself if you die now." He begged his husband as Gwen stepped out of the car. She was in shock but tried to help with the knowledge she had from the time with the police.

"Is it... The Doctor? Oh my god, is he dead?!" She asked in horror and tried to get close to them but Jack tried to protect his body from her. He looked like a crazy person "Jack look at me. I can help. Just let me near him. "

"He's not dead. Not yet. He will regenerate, just wait and see. This is nothing to him, he's just messing with me. I just need to keep him warm." Jack began slowly losing hope when nothing happened. He refused to let the Doctor's body go but he soon got the message. The Doctor was dead and he had killed him. Jack grabbed the gun from his holster, he couldn't live in a world without the Doctor. He knew he would just wake up again but life was nothing without his husband. He ignored Gwen's pleading and shot himself in the head.

Jack could hear distant voices as he was waking up. The Doctor still lay in his knees but Owen was trying to separate them. He could hear Owen telling Ianto to hold Jack down but the Captain was too strong for his team. He felt the empty feeling again when he was reminded that the Doctor was dead. He ignored his teammates again as he shot himself a second time that day in the head, fooling himself that if he kept doing it, maybe, just maybe he would wake up beside the Doctor or at least stay dead.

Jack was in the hub the next time he woke up. The Doctor's body was nowhere to be seen. Owen sat in a chair beside him and watched him with a not so amused look. It meant that Owen was working overtime because of his suicide attempts. "Are you finished now? I don't care if you want to do it again, just don't do it so other people need to clean up your blood."

Owen did not give a shit about his boss as his leader sat up in the bed. It looked like he wanted to go home and take a drink. That was maybe something he should try, drinking. It wouldn't be messy for the others and he didn't need to be aware of the world. "Don't touch his body, I don't want you to dissect him. I want him whole."

Jack was glad when the medic did nothing as he made his way away from him. He ignored Ianto's calls. He didn't bother to take off his shoes as he hit the bottle in the living room and drank himself to sleep. He knew this wouldn't be the last time he drank himself to sleep.

Jack woke up to the smell of bacon the next day. It must be Ianto's attempt to cheer him up, the Welshman had a key to his and the Doctor's apartment. He wasn't in the mood for bacon, he wanted to drink again but doubted Ianto would let him drink. The solution was simple, just send him home. He wanted to be on his own anyway. He forced himself up and walked with heavy steps to the kitchen to drive his colleague away. Jack froze when he saw the Doctor in the kitchen frying bacon as he sang, "Should I Stay or Should I Go". He stared at his dead husband and didn't believe what he was seeing. He ran forward and hugged him.

The Doctor was surprised when Jack took him and forced him to lie down on the table. Jack hugged him like it was his last time to hug him. The kiss was deep and desperate. He loved when Jack surprised him like that but he didn't want to burn the bacon. "Jack, you're acting like I have left you for 200 years. Your making me burn the bacon."

Jack ignored the Doctor and continued the kiss. He could have bacon another day, he was just glad that his lover wasn't dead. "I killed you yesterday, I hit you with my car and you died." The Doctor gave him a strange look.

"I won't die from getting hit by a car. It was just a bad dream. Besides you need to drive over 60 mph and if I'm really unlucky I would hit my head too hard in the crash so I wouldn't regenerate." He tried to get away from Jack to turn off the oven before the food got ruined. He gave his husband a kiss. "I was thinking about going to the store today, do you want me to get you anything special?"

Jack's stomach twisted when he heard what the Doctor said. "What were you thinking about making?" His husband gave him a weird look but smiled at him.

"Shepherd's pie and some banana bread for dessert," He answered prompting Jack to want to throw up on the floor. He watched the Doctor with a scared look for a while but looked calm again so he wouldn't scare the other man. He was hugging the Doctor from behind as the other man placed the bacon on his plate and started the cleaning. "You can eat your breakfast whenever you feel like letting go of me. Don't worry I will join you, just let me cleanup."

Jack ate quietly as he watched how his husband cleaned the kitchen and ate a banana in front of him. It would have turned him on if it was not for the horrific image in his head of him hitting the Doctor with the SUV. He doubted it was a normal dream. "I want you to come with me to Torchwood today."

The Doctor gave him a not amused look. He had made it clear to Jack that he did not like Torchwood and was barely accepting it only because Jack was their leader. He knew he would most defiantly be a prisoner of Torchwood if it wasn't for Jack. Then again, he was Jack's alien prisoner in the bedroom sometimes. "Jack, I hate Torchwood," he whined. "I've got better stuff to do, clean the house, clean the TARDIS, make dinner, convince you adoption is a bad idea and of course reading."

The Immortal Captain just sighed and kissed his partner again. "For me?" he asked with a sweet tone that he knew was effective. He almost always got what he wanted when he spoke with his sweet seductive tone. The Doctor gave in as planned. He was talking about one of his many adventures as Jack drove them to the hub. It was a beautiful morning, nothing bad was going to happened to the Doctor, not as long Jack kept an eye on him.

He was in the hub this time when they got the message about the carjacking blow fish. He looked at the Doctor who was teaching the members of Torchwood what the blow fish really were for species. "Gwen, you and I will be team one. Owen, you're team two. Tosh, I want you in the hub, don't lose the target. Ianto, can you take care of the Doctor while I'm out? I will call you if we need you." The Doctor gave him an annoyed glare that he ignored.

"Of Course sir, call me if you need anything." The Time Lord was trying to protest but Jack and the others left the building. He knew that he wouldn't hit his lover with the car today. He planned to take him to the movies and a romantic dinner in the evening. It would be the perfect day.

The Doctor was sitting behind Jack's desk and was upgrading the computer when Ianto entered the room with a cup of tea and a glass of soda water. He had a headache for a long time but the smell of tea was already taking it away. "Thank you, but you didn't have to." Ianto just shook his head and exited the room. The message was clear, he had just to call the Welshman if he needed anything at all. He swallowed the soda water quickly, it taste funny but he didn't think more about it. He had been really thirsty but he wanted to save the tea so he could enjoy it longer.

He was playing with Jack's firewall when it became harder to breathe. He loosened up his tie as he continued to hack into Jack's computer. Everything was spinning in his head as he fell to the floor. It was harder and harder to breathe. He tried to call for Ianto but his voice was to weak. It felt like someone had poisoned him, but he doubted Ianto would do it on purposely. The Welshman was indeed jealous of his relationship with Jack but he would never poison him just for getting Jack. The Doctor tried to pull out his screwdriver. It was harder and harder to move. He finally got it out and tried to scan the drinks. His speculations was right, the drinks were poisoned. It wasn't soda water Ianto had given him, it was a glass of aspirin water. He finally got Ianto's name from his lips. The last thing he saw before passing out was how Ianto came running in to the room with a worried look on his face.

Jack was pleased when he didn't hit the Doctor with the car. They had caught the fish and Jack was joking with his teammates when his phone rang. "Jack, you and Owen need to come back now. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." The call made him nervous. He was trying to be calm as he drove back to the hub as fast as he dared. Hopefully Ianto had just let loose some weevils and the Doctor refused to let them cage the beautiful creatures again. He was just like the crazy animal loving activist sometimes.

His heart almost stopped when he saw the Doctor on the ground with Ianto and Toshiko. Owen pushed him aside and ran to the Time Lord on the ground. Jack was only watching as Owen was working on the Doctor. "I'm sorry Jack, but he's dead."

Jack didn't shoot himself this time. He was half listening to how Ianto was apologizing over and over again. He wanted to blame the Welshmen but he couldn't. He had never told the team about his husband's allergies. Ianto had only done as Jack told him to, he had taken care of the Time Lord, not knowing the care would kill him. He was staring at the clock. The clock was soon striking eleven, it must had been the same time the last time he died. He had been given a chance to save his lover, but he had blown it.

He ignored Owen and the other's protests as he lifted the body and carried him home. He was hugging the dead Time Lord's body and cried himself to sleep. He refused to let go of his dead husband's body.

Jack woke up by a pleasant feeling, like he was close to an orgasm. He didn't remember going to bed the day before. He had been mourning his dead husband and here he was, having an orgasm the morning after. He tried to keep his sound as he became clearer in the head. Someone was sucking him off. He opened his eyes in terror and only stared at the Doctor who was taking the matter in his own hands and helping him with his little morning problem. He couldn't stop staring as he came in the Time Lord's mouth without warning him first.

The Time Lord wiped his face off and gave Jack a morning kiss so he could taste his own semen. "Good morning love. I'm sorry breakfast is late today, I felt like eating a different type of breakfast today. Yours will be ready soon." He loved it when the Doctor talked dirty. He stayed in bed a little longer before he got up and dressed himself. He entered the kitchen, planning on taking the Doctor for his breakfast but froze when he saw bacon on his plate. He wanted to throw up but kept himself calm.

"What were you planning for dinner?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to be proven wrong.

"Shepherd's pie, maybe with a banana shortcake. Or banana cheesecake. I haven't really decided for dessert yet." Jack didn't hesitate as he grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled the protesting Time Lord to the SUV.

"You're coming with me to work today," he said in a demanding way throwing the Doctor inside the car. He usually never overpowered his husband, he knew he was a lot stronger than him, but he didn't want the Time Lord to die again. He was determined to stop whatever was happening. He knew he was looping and the Doctor died over and over.

"If you wanted sex in the car, then you just have to ask. No need to go all ape over me," the Doctor told Jack as he dragged Jack over him in the car to kiss him. Jack pulled away to the Doctor's big surprise and placed himself behind the wheel. He looked dead serious.

"You didn't understand what I just said. You're coming with me to work." The Doctor was trying to read Jack's face. He had never seen him so serious before. He didn't know if he liked the bossy Jack or not, it was just like when he was Jack's alien prisoner in the bedroom and Jack played the part of Torchwood's leader. He smiled at the thought of Jack locking him in a cell or placing him under the desk again while Jack pretended to do paperwork.

"Are you going to lock me in one of your cells, sir? Or are you going to hide me under your desk again." He tried to show Jack that whatever weird role playing he wanted to do, he supported it all the way. It maybe would be fun to be Jack's real prisoner. Sure he hated Torchwood, but Jack made it bearable. He was surprised when he learned that Jack didn't take him to work for sexual needs. He just sat quietly beside Jack as his husband drove.

Jack was not pleased when he learned about the blow fish again. This time he paired Owen and Gwen in the same team, he was going with the Doctor. The best way to protect him was staying right beside him all the way. He could always push the Doctor out of any danger if he needed to. The Doctor was surprised when Jack paired them up. He was starting to protest when Jack yet again overpowered him. "Don't talk back, just do as I says or I'll lock you in one of the cells."

Jack looked pissed off as they drove. He was cooling off but looked ashamed when he realized that he had overpowered his husband twice the same day and threatened to lock him up in a Torchwood cell. It clearly didn't help him to like Torchwood. "Are you going to spank me?"

Jack gave him a surprised look and was quiet for awhile. He didn't know what to say. The Doctor had clearly gotten it all wrong. "No I'm not. I'm sorry," he finally said but the Doctor just pushed it away.

"It's alright, I understand your frustrated Jack. I forgive you. But don't make a habit out of this, I can fight back," he warned Jack. They caught the fish at a dead end. The clock hadn't sounded eleven yet but Jack couldn't relax just yet. The blow fish ran into an abounded building. Jack and the Doctor were soon after the fish. The Doctor sighed when the other man pulled out the gun but they didn't have the time to argue about it. They ran after the blow fish and Jack still refused to leave his side. Jack was searching the house but became pale when he saw a bomb.

"Doctor, watch out!" he yelled and threw himself over the Time Lord to protect his body from the explosion. This time, he was sure he had saved his husband's life.

Jack was in a lot of pain. He must have survived the explosion which meant that the healing would take longer. He could of course take his life to heal faster but the Doctor wouldn't approve of that. He opened his eyes in fear when he thought of the Doctor. He just stared at the bloody body under him. He could clearly see two bars sticking through his body and the Doctor's body under him. He wasn't an expert in Time Lord biology, but he understood the bars were sticking through his hearts. The Time Lord was most defiantly dead. A tear fell down his face as everything went dark for Jack again.

He was in the hub again. He didn't need Owen to tell him that his husband was dead, again. He was sick of seeing his lover die over and over again. He wanted to save him, but right now he just wanted the Doctor to stay dead. He couldn't take seeing his lover die again, he didn't know how he could take it if he woke up this morning again. He left the Doctor's body in Torchwood and drove home. He was close to killing himself, he didn't care.

Jack was just staring at the clock as he was drinking. Why did the Doctor die over and over again? He didn't know the answer and doubted scotch would tell him why, but he kept drinking until he fell asleep in his armchair.

Jack felt empty as he woke up the next day. He could feel a body beside him. It was a mixture of sadness and happiness as he saw the Doctor sleeping in his arms. He was massaging his head as he was wondering if the universe was nice enough to let the Doctor live this time. All the death scenes were getting to his head. Every time he closed his eyes he could see how the Doctor died over and over again. He saw how the Time Lord woke up. He yawned in a cute way and was about to snuggle with Jack when he broke the silence. He just hoped this wasn't the same day as the other day. He just hoped he had been tortured enough. "What were you planning for dinner?"

"Shepherd's pie, and maybe a banana swiss roll for dessert" Jack almost gave up when he heard the answer but saw it as another chance to save him.

"Dress yourself, you're coming to the hub with me. Now, no time for breakfast." Jack dressed himself quickly and gave the Doctor his clothes. He couldn't hide his desperation from the Doctor for so long. All the death was slowly driving him mad.

"But Jack, I was planning to make you bacon for breakfast." This time Jack did throw up. He made it to the bathroom and emptied his stomach. He cleaned himself up and was half dragging his partner to the SUV. The Time Lord looked confused but he still insisted on Jack staying home. He didn't say hello as he entered the hub and was only looking sad as they got the news about the Blow fish. He paired Gwen and Owen on one team and him and the Doctor on the other. The Doctor didn't like the idea of helping Torchwood and protested again.

"Doctor if you don't stop protesting like a little brat, then I'm going to bend you over my desk and use my belt on you for not following orders. And yes, in front of everyone so you learn to keep your little mouth shut when I'm giving you clear orders, do you understand me." Jack snapped. His teammates were giving him a weird look. They had never seen this side of Jack before. The Doctor seemed embarrassed but did as Jack said.

He was sulking beside Jack as his husband drove through the streets of Cardiff. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone. I know it's hard to believe but I'm trying to help you." The Doctor sneered at Jack but he had of course forgiven him.

"What are you hiding from me? I can feel there's something you're not telling me." Jack hesitated for a while. But came to his senses, if anyone could help him than it would be the Doctor. He was about to tell the Doctor when they chased the fish in to a dead end. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to chase after the fish but Jack stopped him. "There's a bomb inside the building, don't ask how I know it right now, you will die if you go inside."

The Doctor just nodded and followed Jack around to the other exit. He had made it clear that Jack had a lot to explain when they caught the fish. Jack had his gun ready when the fish exited the building at the other side as the bomb exploded. Jack was ready to shoot as the Doctor talked with the fish. He watched in horror as the fish pulled out a gun and shot the Doctor right in one of his hearts. He didn't hesitate as he shot the blow fish in the arm so he dropped the gun. He made it to the Doctor's side and let the Time Lord's head rest in his lap. "Please Doctor, don't die again," he begged.

"You're looping right?" The Doctor said as he coughed out blood. It was starting to get hard to breathe. He knew he needed to regenerate but was postponing it as long as he could for Jack's sake "Why didn't you tell me earlier, I could have helped you. I believe this isn't the first time I'm about to die. I'm not dying this time. How annoying, only one heart is beating. I really don't understand how you humans can pull it off. Jack stay away."

Jack was stroking his cheek as the Time Lord's body began to glow. He was about to let go when he heard a gun firing again and the glowing stopped. He could see how the second bullet had pierced through the Doctor's other heart and killed him before he could make it to the next body. He could see the fish lying on the ground with the gun in his hand. Before Jack could do something had his team already shot the alien fish. He was shaking the Doctor's body and screaming in frustration. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. He was breaking down. "Don't do this, not again! I can't take this anymore! I can't see you die over and over again. It's unfair!"

Owen sat down beside Jack and was searching for any signs of life from the Time Lord. "I'm sorry Jack, but he's-"

"Just shut up," he interrupted Owen. "Don't say it. I know he's dead he died in my arms. I don't need to hear it from you again. Leave us be." Jack lifted the Doctor and took his body home. He didn't want anyone's company. He just wanted to be alone. "Why do you keep dying on me Doctor? I just want to save you."

Jack was talking with the corpse as he drank his whiskey. He didn't look forward to the next day. He was sick of the Doctor dying.

Jack swore when he woke up the next day with the Doctor beside him. He held the sleeping Time Lord close to him. He felt down when he looked at his husband's face. He knew he would see him die again and it was getting tiring. He craved closeness with the Doctor and didn't bother to wake him up as he pushed himself inside his husband. It had been a long time for him, but only the night before for the other man. He had never done something like this to his husband before but he didn't care about the consequences.

The Doctor woke up moaning and stared at Jack. Jack was holding his wrists as he was pushing him down. He had nothing against angry sex, but preferred to be conscious when Jack started. He was just watching as Jack moved inside him, but laid his arms around his body to show Jack it was okay. He could see the sadness in Jack and knew the human needed this to feel better.

"I'm staying home to day. I want to spend some time with you." The Doctor smiled at Jack and kissed him to show how pleased he was by the news.

"Stay here, I will make you breakfast. Then I will feed you in the bed and maybe you will get a dessert, if you behave." he winked at his husband as he rose from the bed to go and make breakfast. He put his bathrobe around his naked body. It was days like this he could cook breakfast naked, to please Jack when he sat at the table.

Jack was getting in a better mood. If they were home, then nothing bad could happen to the Doctor. He called his teammates and said that he wasn't coming today. He knew the team was smart enough to catch the fish by themselves, they didn't need his help. Everything was getting better and he felt happier until the Doctor entered the room with a tray with bacon, a sun side up egg, French toast and some newly pressed orange juice. Jack was to busy only looking at the bacon to notice how the Doctor was taking off the bathrobe. He could feel how the other man climbed in to bed and snuggled beside him to get comfy beside the warmer body.

"What are you planning for dinner?" he asked knowing he was ruining the moment. The Doctor gave him a questioning look.

"Shepherd's pie and a double chocolate banana cake for dessert or a banana soufflé, what do you think? You don't have to decide right now, I will shop later." Jack's heart almost stopped when he heard the dish. He calmed himself down and held the soon hyper Time Lords hand.

"How about I take you to town in the evening and have a seafood dinner? I know a wonderful place, they have amazing banana tart. You will like it" the smile on the Doctors face told him that he didn't need to be worried about the Doctor walking outside to get items for shepherd's pie. He kissed his lover as they ate the breakfast. He couldn't control himself as the Doctor was licking his hand clean of crumbs. He kissed him passionately to tell the Doctor what was going to happen. He was surprised when the Doctor took control, but let him do it. It had been a long times since the Doctor was inside him because of his normally dominate personality. He had missed the feeling.

Jack woke up in panic. He had fallen asleep and the Doctor wasn't in bed. It was soon eleven which meant that he needed to find the Doctor before it was too late. He was panicking as he searched the house but let out a relived sigh when he found the Doctor in the bathroom. He was taking apart Jack's electric razor with his sonic screwdriver.

"Jack, you're awake. I was bored so I decided to continue with some upgrading. Don't let out the water from the tub, I'm trying to cultivate some alien bacteria in our house. Look, I got a new app on my sonic and wanted to test it out so I borrowed your razor, mine isn't electric." He explained as he was sonicing it. Jack was always amazed how fast the Doctor could talk. He wasn't following at all but knew better then to ask.

The Doctor switched on his new app on the sonic and tried it out eagerly. He tumbled backwards in surprise as both his screwdriver and the electric razor gave him a shock. He was only staring at Jack who launched forward to grab him as he fell down in the water. Jack was shaking as the light went off in the house and the neighborhood. The room flashed in a blue light. He could hear how the Doctor screamed in agony and the smell of burned flesh hit his nose. Grabbing the Doctor's body he dragged the body from the tub, ignoring the shocks he got.

"Doctor. Can you hear me?" he asked with a weak voice. He was close to breaking down again when he saw how badly the Doctor was hurt. He wasn't just shocked, he was fried. There would be nothing left of his hearts or brain. The tears ran down from his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Nothing I do can save you. You were right. I should have told you."

Jack had spent the rest of the day drinking. He had gotten many complaints about the blackout, it was usually the Doctor's fault so he was use to all the complaining. He couldn't stand to listen to them today. He shut the door in front of their faces or just ignored it when the bell's rang. He had for the first time in a while managed to drink himself to death.

Jack just watched the Doctor's sleeping figure as he woke up early the next morning. He didn't want to wake the Time Lord up, he just waited for his husband to wake up on his own. The Doctor gave Jack a cute smile when he woke up and tried to kiss Jack but Jack pulled away. He gave the other man a surprised look and sat up straight.

"I need to talk with you," he said and the Doctor nodded. The Doctor understood it was serious, they could mess around later in the bed. "I'm looping. I've been living through the same day for some time now. I thought I could solve it myself but I was wrong. I've been seeing you die over and over again. I don't know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have helped you. You're not in this alone Jack. I'm a Time Lord, this is nothing for me," he said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Jack tried to get away from the device and gave it an unsure look.

"You're not testing out a new app?" Jack was actually scared when he knew what the screwdriver could do. He should never have insulted it in the first place the first time he met the Doctor.

"A new app? No, but that reminds me, I will download an upgraded app later. Now sit still," he told Jack as he began to scan the immortal. He looked at the reading with a concerned face. "I've been getting some weird readings from you. You're radiating a strange energy. No wonder I thought your abnormality was unbearable."

"Is it dangerous?" He asked the Doctor and held his hand. It felt better when they were holding hands.

"No, yes. Not by itself, but you could be a danger to yourself. You can be experiencing time skips, slowdowns and even living the same day over and over again." he gave Jack a kiss. "I'm going to help you, don't worry."

The Doctor hooked Jack to the TARDIS. Jack received the feeling that he wasn't welcomed inside her. The Doctor noticed it himself and was stroking bits of her while he tried to calm her down. He was taping at the computer.

"When will I die?" he asked randomly as he was working. He normally didn't want information of his future but time looping was different. There was always small changes through the days. He wasn't looking at Jack as he worked.

"Before eleven, you never seemed to make it after the clock had struck eleven. Will you die today?" He didn't want to answer the question as he worked.

"I don't know, but I won't go down without a fight. Does your team know you're home today?" Jack nodded. The only thing they could hear was the TARDIS's annoyed humming. The Doctor was ignoring her. "It looks like the energy is the same energy keeping you immortal. It reacted to your strong emotions when I died. It's stronger now, because it had feed on it for some days now. You should have told me the first day, then I could have blocked it. It's too strong now. The only thing we can do is keep you from feeling strong emotion, mainly sadness. Stupid ape." he muttered as he rose. He went out from the TARDIS and motioned that Jack should follow him.

Jack didn't take the insult to hard, he understood that the Doctor thought his decision was stupid. "If I die, then I want you to tell me about the looping as the first thing you do. If you're still looping that is." He nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to shop, I don't care what you know about my future. I think me dying before eleven is a fixed point. Even if your body loops, I will still die at eleven. I am just going to be extra careful. I want to make you shepherd's pie for dinner and a banana smoothie for dessert. If you're paranoid, you can come with me." Jack was pale when the Doctor said that he was going to go out and shop. "I can tell judging from your face ,that I was planning to make shepherd's pie the other times."

Jack walked beside the Doctor and kept his eyes open for anything that could threaten the Doctor's life. The shopping went alright, nothing bad had happened but he was still on the watch. The clock would soon strike eleven which meant that something was threatening the Doctor's life. They were walking home down the pier. Jack insisted on carrying the bags, he loved to treat his husband well.

The Doctor looked beautiful as he walked beside Jack with his arms behind his head. Even if they knew that his time was soon to come, he was still joking around and telling Jack stories about other planets. Some Jack had been to, other's he wanted to visit some day with the Doctor. He was about to take the Doctor's hand as they walked when a red sports car hit the Doctor's side in a speed high enough to make the Time lord fall down into the water. The car hadn't drove as fast as Jack had when he had killed his husband. He dove down in the water when Owen's Black SUV parked beside the blow fish. They clearly had chased the fish to the pier instead of the dead end. Their decisions were different from when he led them.

Jack pulled the unconscious body out from the water. He had never been so relieved when he found a weak pulse from the Time Lord's hearts. He called Owen over to help him when he understood that the Doctor wasn't breathing. He assisted the young doctor to save his Doctor. They managed to get the Doctor breathing again. He was happy to have broken the eleven barrier that he had never overcome the past days.

The Doctor wasn't happy, he claimed that he was fine but Owen still didn't let him out of the bed. He had diagnosed the Doctor with a concussion, even if the Time Lord protested and said that he couldn't get them. Owen clearly didn't believe him. He had ordered Jack to stay home and watch the Doctor for a few days to come, they could manage without him some days.

Jack was afraid that he still was looping the next day when he opened his eyes, but was relieved when he saw the bandage on the Doctor's head. It was the next day which meant that he didn't need to fear for the Doctor's life. He woke the Doctor up with a kiss, to tell him what he wanted.

"Do you want Shepherd's pie for dinner?" The Doctor joked but Jack shut him up with a deeper kiss. He didn't want the Doctor to make Shepherd's pie for a really long time, even if it still was his favorite dish.


End file.
